The Difference Between Us
by Jamie Lemmings
Summary: A young girl named Nazomi Takahashi enters the Feudal Era in Japan and she meets Sesshoumaru first... Sess x OC R&R people On Hold
1. Chapter 1

_(NOTE: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in that series! I do however own my Made Up Nazomi Takahashi! So yay!)_

_**Chapter One**_

She had been sleeping for maybe about an hour or so. Her long black hair was in her face and when the light hit her black locks, her hair color look like the color of a raven's feathers. Her skin was pale like that of a sick persons face. Many thought that she was ill, but in reality her skin color had always looked that way. What was she doing still lying in her bed? Her crystal like blue eyes looked over the blanket and at her clock. It was only… about… maybe 7:30 AM from what she could see. Her eyes weren't that good in the morning… they always had to adjust.

Who was she going to see today? Well that would be Kagome! They have been best friends since they met in Junior High. Stretching her fragile body, a few bones cracked. She sighed to herself and then finally moved her black hair out of her face. She heard her name being called. She wondered who it was. The young girl didn't get up and open her door to see though, she just got up and walked over to her radio and turned it on. The volume wasn't up high but it was high enough to block out whoever was calling her name. Looking through her draws she heard her name being called right in front of her door. She sighed and then kept looking for and outfit to wear.

"**Nazomi Open this door!"** her mother yelled as she knocked on the door. Finally getting sick of not getting an answer she opened the door and walked into the room to see Nazomi looking for something to wear and the music was on. Nazomi's mother got red and then unplugged the radio. **"Now hear me Nazomi! You have a lot to do today!"**

Nazomi looked at her mother and then picked out a navy blue skirt that went to about her knees and a navy blue button up blouse that had a black butterfly on the back of it. She listened to the long list of chores. Laundry, cooking dinner, cleaning up after dinner, ironing her father's shirts, going shopping… Nazomi began to lose track of what her mother was saying and then just started to day dream. She walked into her closet and got dressed as her mother continued to ramble. She began to her mother yelling at her to leave the closet, but she was still getting dressed so she didn't. Nazomi's lips hadn't moved once since her mother was in the room. She didn't speak often though because she was afraid of what her mother would do to her. **"Please… Mother…."** She said in a very quiet and timid tone as she walked out of the closet dressed. She shut her closet door and then sighed.

Her hair was up with a navy blue bow that was about three inches thick. She opened her sock draw as her mother began to scold her about talking back although she didn't. She found her navy blue knee highs and sat down on her bed and put them on like her mother wasn't saying anything. Nazomi hated the yelling that went on all the time. It was all she heard. When she was growing up she was beat by her mother and father… and her father beat her mother. Nazomi had a scar on her back going from her right shoulder to the bottom left of her back from her father. She lied that she had fallen at the hospital and because she hadn't been in for injuries from abuse before they believed her. She was always too afraid tell anyone that she had been abused as a child. She was still abused even at the age of sixteen. She hated her family though she would never say. She got a whack across her face from her mother. Nazomi's eyes slammed shut as her mother slapped her again. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She held in her tears and then nodded as her mother began to scream at her. She looked over at her door and then got up, looked at her mom and then just ran for her door. She swung it open and then just ran down the stairs. Her blue eyes eyed her shoes and then she slipped them on. They were her brown ones that she always wore.

What was she going to do? She was just running towards Kagome's place hoping that she was still home. Her crystal blue eyes watered and she wiped the tears away as she avoided running into people. Finally reaching the stairs in front of Kagome's she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were still watering and her hands were sweaty. **"Why…?"** she mumbled under her breath as she moved strands of her long black raven hair from her face. She began to walk up the stairs slowly but then it seemed like she was going faster and faster. The ribbon in her hair fell out. Nazomi noticed and then stopped to pick it up. As she stood up she saw Kagome with a yellow bag in her school uniform? Was she dreaming? Her blue crystal like eyes were bewildered by what she saw. Kagome walked into the place that Nazomi thought to be a store house. **"K-Kagome?"** she muttered lowly as she walked slowly over to the store house. There was a blue light. She took a step back and then tucked her raven hair behind her ears.

She stepped into the store house and saw a well? Wait what was that all about? She dropped a small rock that was by the wells opening into the well but there was now sound of the rock hitting the water. Maybe Kagome walked out another opening. Nazomi began to look around the store house there wasn't anything in there really except for some old scrolls. She then stepped on a loose board. **"Ahh…"** she said in a low quiet tone as she picked her foot up off the floor. She took another step and then her foot went through the floor. Nazomi let out a small scream. It sounded more like a screech. Nazomi tried to stand up slowly but the floor broke and she just kept falling, into a blue light. She squeezed her eyes shut and then put her arms around her head. Then it went all dark…..

_(A/n: First Chapter! Yay! R&R PLEASE! No flames… please! I'll be all sad… but oh well…)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Her eyes opened slowly and she was looking at a clear blue sky with a few clouds barely in sight. Nazomi wondered where she was… She didn't say a word she was silent. Did she hear voices? She looked around and then sighed and shut her eyes. Moments later she heard a little girls voice saying something.

**"Lord Sesshoumaru? What's that on the ground…?" **Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru with her brown eyes and then tugged at his Yukata gently. She wanted to know. All she saw was black hair. Rin walked over to the body on the ground and then kneeled down next to it. **"It's a young lady Lord Sesshoumaru!" **she stated in a happy tone. **"I don't know if she's alive though… You should bring her back Lord Sesshoumaru."** Rin walked back over to Sesshoumaru and waited for his answer.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and then told her to wait with Jaken. Jaken of course was bickering about something but Sesshoumaru was too intent on the woman on the ground. He kneeled down next to her and then could hear her breathing. His golden eyes and his silver hair shimmered in the sun light as he looked down at the young girl. He moved the long raven black hair out of her face and saw a pale complexion. His eyes widened. Was she sick? No… from what he could see she was the same color. Her head moved and if she opened her eyes she would be looking in his direction. Who was this young woman? And why did he feel a sort of attraction to her? Sesshoumaru lifted her head lightly and then her eyes slowly opened.

Nazomi looked at this man slowly. His eyes were a golden yellow, he had strange markings on his face but it seemed to bring out his skin tone which was darker then her own. She lifted up her hand and her fingers gently touched the silver locks on this mans head. Her crystal eyes widened slightly when she saw he was wearing a Yukata. **"Hmm…"** she mumbled as she looked at this man. If what she heard the young girl say… his name was Sesshoumaru. Why did she feel tears well up in her eyes? Nazomi placed her hand on her our still red cheek. She remembered now… Her mother had slapped her… she ran to Kagome's, something weird had happened, and now she was in the middle of a forest. It made no sense to her. All that really made sense was this handsome man kneeling next to her and looking down at her. The tears in her eyes began to flow out and she could see the confusion on the man's face. Nazomi threw her arms around this man. She had no idea who he was but she was crying on his shoulder and he was letting her? Wait… Nazomi was confused but it was okay because she was just letting all of her tears out.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman who was crying on his shoulder. His only arm was already wrapped around her not purposely, but because she shot up so fast he had to brace himself some way so he wouldn't fall on her. He heard Jaken saying something that she wasn't from this world. He shot a glare over at Jaken. His mouth hadn't moved since he kneeled down next to this woman. He could smell demon blood? That was all he could smell as a matter of fact. But she was a human girl… at least that was what he thought she was. His golden eyes looked at her head as he listened to her cry. **"Stop your crying…"** he said in a low tone. His voice was without emotion. Suddenly there were no crying noises coming from the girl that he had his arm wrapped around. Sesshoumaru looked at her raven black hair and then she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were that of crystal clear water. There was an odd silence in the air as the two made eye contact. There was something that drew Sesshoumaru towards this woman. But was it just her scent? He was unsure. He watched her wipe her own tears away. He caught the scent again… it was coming from her. But how could it be? She was only a human. Well she looked it. **"Are you a demon?"** his voice was low and emotionless.

Nazomi's eyes widened. What was he talking about? She looked at the dirt on the ground and then made a circle in the dirt with her index finger. **"I… don't know…W-what… I am… I'm probably just a fool…"** she said in a quiet and timid tone. She felt his eyes looking at her. She wondered what he was thinking about her. Maybe that she was a fool? Possibly… but at that point she really could care less. Her cheek hurt, her legs hurt, and most of all her heart. Her heart hurt the most because of what her mother and father did to her continuously. Nazomi was a good person. She helped anyone who needed it, always did well in school, and did what her parents told her to do. But then again all her parents would do was tell her how to dress and act. They would also have her do all the house work. Nazomi never went anywhere except Kagome's place and school. Her blue eyes looked back up at the man and then she leaned on his shoulder again. This time there were no tears leaving her eyes. She wanted to know who this man was but what if he was someone evil. Wait…. Evil? Where did that come from? Her raven black hair fell into her face. She moved a few strands from her face and then looked up at the man. His yellow eyes pierced her blue eyes. **"Uh…." **She looked at the ground and then sighed. Nazomi finally got the strength to stand up. She pulled herself away from the man with the silver hair and stood up slowly. She looked down at him and then gave a timid smile. Maybe this man could help her… just maybe…..

_(A/n: Wow... I'm okay I swear... But oh well... Read and review!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Sesshoumaru looked up at the girl who was standing in front of him. He stood up and was about three or four inches taller than her. Maybe he was actually more than that. He wasn't really concerned with how much taller he was than this woman standing in front of him. This woman didn't have a name that he could call her by. His golden eyes closed for a moment. Maybe he should have her come with Rin, Jaken, and himself. Wait… what was he thinking? She was a human…. Or was she? He wasn't sure because her scent was that of a demon. He looked at her black hair that was just a long as his own... It actually looked longer. After thinking he opened his eyes and then looked back down at the woman in front of him. **"What is you name?"** he asked in a low tone that had no hint of emotion.

Nazomi looked up at this man who was now speaking to her. She looked at the ground and then made a circle in the ground with the tip of her shoe. Her hands were now behind her back and she was unsure if she should speak. **"Um…"** she started in a timid tone that was almost silent. She then sighed to herself. _'I must… speak louder…or at least…not so afraid…'_ she told herself in a firm voice in her thoughts. She looked up at this man and then began to speak. **"My name is Nazomi Takahashi…"** her voice was no longer timid and but her voice was still quiet. She felt his eyes on her and then his hand came to her face. She was expecting a slap but he only moved hair out of her face. She looked up at him and she could see her own pale face in his golden eyes. She looked back at the ground and then she noticed him walking over to the two people that were waiting for him about a foot away. She sighed to herself and then she heard his emotionless voice. What was he saying? She was unsure but she looked over in his direction.

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken who was rambling. Jaken's voice was high and squeaky and it was starting to annoy him. He looked down at Rin who was looking over at the young woman he just walked away from. He heard Jaken's voice again. **"Jaken…"** he said as he looked over at him with a cold glare. He looked at Nazomi and then blinked as he saw she was looking at him. He blinked as they made eye contact for the second time in about five minutes. His golden eyes were scanning over the young woman again. She was pale… extremely pale. He wondered if she was sick yet again. Deep inside something was telling him to let her follow him just like Rin and Jaken did. Well Jaken really didn't follow him, Jaken was his servant. Rin on the other hand… well that was his choice to let her continue to stay with him. He could have left her long ago but something was telling him to let her stay with him.

He looked back at the girl now identified as Nazomi. **"You may join us for a while…"** he said in an emotionless tone again. He turned and then began walking again. He heard running footsteps behind him and then the young woman was behind him. He looked behind himself and then saw she was looking at the ground. **"I'm Lord Sesshoumaru…"** his voice still hadn't changed. He turned around and saw Rin and Jaken bickering. Inside he felt himself smile but how was he smiling? Even if it was on the inside this was not like him at all. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl who was now next to him. He blinked and then looked back at Rin and Jaken.

Nazomi looked at Sesshoumaru and then smiled slightly. **"Thank you…"** she said in a low tone as she walked beside him with her hands at her side. She fixed her navy blue skirt and then her blouse and then sighed to herself. Where was she? This seemed like Feudal Age Japan. Or at least that was what it look like. The books she read describe it this way. One of her books told her about a legend about a great demon lord that fell in love with a human. The demon's name or supposed name was _Inu no Taishou_. There was a picture of this demon in his true form running in the moonlight. It always seemed to amaze her; the stories of the past. There was something in the writing that said that Inu no Taishou had two sons. Neither of them were named in the story but they had different mothers. One was a _youkai_ and the other was a _hanyou_. She sighed and then looked up at Sesshoumaru. He had been silent for a while but that was okay. Nazomi never really talked anyway so this was good in a sense. She looked at the ribbon that she had been holding. She sighed and then tied her hair up into a pony tail and then looked at the little girl and that strange creature with the green skin and big eyes. The little girl looked back at Nazomi and Sesshoumaru and then ran over to Sesshoumaru. Nazomi could hear the little girl talking to the man next to her as they walked. The man who was extremely handsome in her opinion made a hand gesture for her to go play with Jaken. Or at least that was what she thought. She heard the name Rin a few times. Maybe that was the girl's name.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Nazomi who seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. This girl that was now traveling with him was different then any other human or demon woman that he had ever met. His golden eyes looked up at the sky that was now beginning to get dark. He listened to Jaken complaining that they should rest. Sesshoumaru made a nodding gesture. They were near a hot spring area. He sighed and then looked over at Nazomi. "**We'll be stopping for tonight…"** he said in a low tone as he walked a bit into the woods with the rest of the group following. He noticed that Nazomi was now behind Jaken and Rin.

There was something drawing him to her. Was it her pale skin? Her eyes? Or maybe that she reminded him of someone or something that was once in his life. His golden eyes looked over at Jaken. He whispered something to him. Jaken started bickering about it not being fair but all Sesshoumaru did was give him a glare. Jaken of course listened and walked over to an opening with Rin. Sesshoumaru was now alone with this young woman. He had no intentions to hurt her or even get close to her he just wanted to say a few things. But what could he say without making it seem like he cared for her? Of course he didn't care for her in any way but why did he let her travel with him and the others? He stood there and then waited for her to get closer to him. Suddenly he felt someone bump into his back, a quiet voice saying sorry about three or four times, and then silence.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at Nazomi and then saw she was looking at the ground. What lead him to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes? Not even he himself knew that answer. His golden eyes looked at her crystal blue eyes and then he gave her the slightest smile that seemed to be hidden under his hair. She probably didn't see it. The girl that stood below him in a sense looked back at the ground. Was she… Okay? She fell into him suddenly. There were tears leaving her eyes again. He could smellthesalty smell of tearsin the air. Why was she crying? Did she miss someone? His golden eyes turned darker. He had only known her for about maybe... five or six hours. His arm was around her trying to make sure she didn't fall. What was he doing?

Nazomi tried to stop crying but she missed her home and her only friend. What is they were all worried about her? Well maybe her mother and father weren't but they were probably pretending. That was enough for Nazomi even if it wasn't real love. She felt Sesshoumaru's arm around her shoulder and his hand was touching her spine. Her body stopped shaking. She backed away from Sesshoumaru and then looked up at him and wiped her tears away. **"I'm… sorry…"** she said in a low tone that was almost barely audible. Nazomi bit her lip and then a hand was moving the one strand of hair out of her face. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and then he turned and walked away. She felt confused. She saw that Rin girl and Jaken over in an opening with out Sesshoumaru but she walked over there and sat on the ground. The young girl's eyes looked towards the sky and the sky was almost completely dark. What was she to do? She wanted to know? The little girl Rin walked over to her and smiled. Nazomi smiled back and then they started talking quietly with each other. Rin started saying that Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't always the way he was at the present time. She continued saying that he normally acted different when he would see someone or something on the ground. Nazomi's eyes just closed… She soon fell asleep to Rin's bickering.


End file.
